A harem adventure
by Liontoothfairy
Summary: What will happen when Japan is thrown into a Harem with all the nations, and is forced to play by the Harem master's rules? And what will happen when a well meaning Greece tries to help him? Ratings might go up. Giripan, GreecexJapan, JapanxGreece, bunch of implied pairings, Mature, In-progress
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! This is my first time posting a Hetalia fanfic, so we'll see how this goes~**

**There is surprisingly little smut in here, at least for now. The rating may go up later.**

**Please keep in mind that this is a fanfiction I'm writing for my friend, and not everything make sense, and I personally think there is some major OCCness in here. But enough of my rambling, enjoy, and feel more than free to leave a review c:**

As I woke up, I found myself dazed and confused. I took my hands to my head in a pathetic attempt to try to make it stop spinning. My head was just a big mess, what had happened?  
I finally opened my eyes, and found myself in a dimly lit room. It was dark, but I could make out a bed, a little light, and a chair. And Greece. Greece? What on earth was he doing here?

I was about to ask him what that had happened, but he seemed to read my dazzled expression and said: «Don't worry, the effects of the aesthetics will be gone soon.» I looked at him even more confused. Drugs? Aesthetics? What on earth was going on?

Also at this question Greece seemed do read my mind, as he said «You probably wonder where we are, and what's going on. Well, I'm honestly not quite sure where we are, only that it's far from any of our countries. Why we are here? Well, I don't want to say too much, but..»  
i stared at him, why couldn't he just tell me? Of course I didn't say this out loud, but nodded, to show I was paying attention.  
«Well, Japan, you see-» Greece started, but suddenly a muted moan broke my chain of thought. It sounded like it might be from a room nearby.

I looked at Greece once again, startled.

All of a sudden, Greece cheeks got a slight tint of pink to them. I saw he take a deep breath, while mumbling something about a certain Frenchman keeping his voice down.

He looked at me again «Well, as I was saying... Well, first of all; You are all safe, no one is going to hurt you too much, not me at least..» He stopped a second and shuddered of some mental image in his head.

What Greece was telling me made me even more confused. Of course were I safe, why wouldn't I be? What was this place? What was that moan? Was someone in pain?

«Uhm- excuse me for being rude Greece-sama, but what about that moan then? What was that? Could you please tell me why I'm even here?»  
My voice sounded small against the cool stone walls.

Greece looked at me, his eyes now with a sad gleam.

«Look Japan, I-» The faint sound of footsteps could be heard. They seemed to scare Greece, as he hurriedly continued:  
«I don't have enough time.

I'm sorry Japan, there's nothing I could do. Just- Try your best, try to handle it and don't get into to much trouble. Stay low! And if you ever find a way out, take it. But don't have your hopes up on trying to escape anytime soon. It's useless. And don't try to interfere with what's happening... It's no use..»

«But Greece-sama, please, why?» I heard myself cry out. Why was he telling me this? Why did he look so sad? Seeing Greece like this made the situation -if possible- even more confusing and horrid.

He looked at me with those sad, tender eyes. «Japan..» He stepped closer to me, his voice so low you could barley hear it. I didn't even have time to respond to the invasion of personal space, as he trapped me in a warm and secure hug. I still were i complete shock as he hurriedly whispered in my ear.

Even when he slipped through the wooden door, the words still lingered in the air;

«Please be okay.»


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, Chapter 2 is up~  
This is the first fanfiction I've ever written with a OC.**

**As hypocritical as I am, i rarly read fanfics with original characters, but I hope you can cope with one, it's the Harem Master after all..**

Enjoy c:

The next hours were a complete mess. Or at least in my head, I blame it on the anaesthetics.

It was no more than 20 seconds after Greece had slipped out the door, and I still was laying dumbfounded and shocked in bed, as two figures, almost hidden by the shadows, loudly entered the room. I could make out one of the faces. But even though I thought i'd seen his face in a world conference once, I still couldn't place his face, though I think he might be an small island nation.

The other face was all new to me. It, or apparently she, was not as tall as the other shadow. In the dim light I could only make out a slight curly, brown hair, and cold, blue eyes. To me, she looked quite normal, I could've perhaps call her cute.

Hadn't it been for the _atmosphere_ around her.

It was as if all around here, just succumbed to her, an aura so powerful, so, so..

manipulating.

An aura that made it very clear she at lest had some control of this place.

I was about to study her up closer, but stopped abruptly in my action as I felt her eyes upon me.

She looked at me, studied me, almost analysed me.

It was as if all warmth or comfort at once disappeared from my body, and left were only my shaking bones. I just gazed at her eyes, unable to do anything else.

After something that seemed like ages, she decided to speak. "There is no need to resist" She began. My already freezing bones froze to ice. Her voice was as sweet as honey, like an carnivorous plant, luring unknowing victims into her trap.

She continued "There is no need to resist, because there is no way to escape anyway. I'm going to be nice for once, and give you a little piece of advice, a truth, you might call it." I looked at her again. Her confidence was another terrifying trait. She talked as if it was the truth, like it was no one who would ever tell her wrong..

"1. The faster you try to accept it, the easier It'll be. If you fully accept it, and understand there's no way to avoid it, you'll find all of this much easier to handle, you might even come to enjoy it~"

I was about to ask a question, but something told me I had my life dear, and should not to interrupt her.

"2. Seriously, don't try to get away. It will not end well. I'm sure you, Japan, might not care what happens to yourself. But as I've learned, every single country here have a nation they treasure more than themselves.."

I stood paralysed by fear, as I slowly realized what this might mean.

"In other words" She continued "Try something, and Greece will get the punishment. It goes the other way around too, of course~"

As I were unable to answer, the girl simply said: "Well, I got no time for this. I really should just make the new ones figure out everything themselves.."

She made a sign to her companion, which stepped forward and placed a letter on the nightstand right next to me.

"In the letter is everything else I find useful to tell you. The door is unlocked.

Enjoy your stay."

Her companion opened the door, and they both went though it.

But not before the girl left the words to be tingling in the air, erasing all traces of Greece's calming voice.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Minxy, the harem master~"


End file.
